


Another Choice

by paracosmologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paracosmologist/pseuds/paracosmologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What some of us thought when we first faced Asgore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Choice

You were still crying over that story when you entered the throne room. Tears streamed down your face, wetting your sleeve as you wiped your eyes. The throne room was peaceful, full of flowers and light. A large monster stood with their back towards you. They had a billowing purple cape, with golden hair and a crown between two curled horns. This was Asgore, you assumed. The king all your friends adored.

And the monster Toriel said would steal your soul.

But at this point, you didn’t care.

“...Oh? Is someone there?” He asked, not bothering to look. “Just a moment! I have almost finished watering these flowers…” He said, humming a familiar tune to himself.

“...Here we are!”

He turned around to face you. He had a soft smile and worried eyes. Something about him reminded you of Toriel. “Howdy! How can I...”

His eyes widened as he stepped back. You sniffled, eyes still watering. You looked bleakly at the king, who gave you the same look.

“Oh.” He turned away for a moment.

“...I so badly want to say, ‘would you like a cup of tea?’ But...you know how it is.” You only nod in response. He sighed and turned to look out the window, and then you spoke.

You knew about Asriel and the first fallen human.

Asgore tensed up and turned to you. He looked shocked, but didn’t say anything.

You continued. You expressed your sadness for the story. After a tragedy like that, you couldn’t blame him for his reaction and decree, and in your opinion, humanity had it coming.

You took a deep breath and shuddered. You talked about all the friends you made. Monsters who were sick of living in the Underground, who were filled with the hope of being so close to freedom. Some of them were rooting for you, rooting for your return home.

...but you just couldn’t. You didn’t want to kill the king and make them wait longer. You didn’t want to condemn all of monsterkind for your own personal safety. It was...selfish, and a disservice to all your friends.

Despite her change of mind, Undyne was right: you were more valuable to everyone dead.

Asgore seemed surprised; you doubted any of the other humans talked like this when they met him. He seemed....saddened, but he just nodded and strode into the back room.

You followed, and found yourself faced through the Barrier. The thing keeping all monsters Underground, the thing keeping your friends from their happiness.

The thing you’ll help destroy.

Asgore breathed deeply, and turned to face you. A strange light filled the room. Twilight shined through the barrier. It seemed that your journey, and ultimately your life, was finally over.

And all you could do was wish your friends were going to be happy with your choice.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, this has been sitting in my drafts folder for three months. I think I wrote this back when I first beat Undertale, and was still very emotional about it. A little belated, but hey, better late than never.


End file.
